Girls
by Lurp Crawn
Summary: Girls all over the fictional worlds are receiving a strange visitor. How will they handle the unwelcome attention?
1. Susan Pevensie

Susan Pevensie

There was a knock at the door.

I opened it to find a boy a few years older than I was when I last went to Narnia.

Huh. I haven't thought of Narnia for years since the acci...

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said, "I must not have this thing calibrated right."

I looked at the small box with a single button that he motioned to. He hid it beneath an arm.

"Sorry, again." he said, "I didn't mean to bother..."

He was staring at me.

"Are you Susan Pevensie?" he said.

Had I met this boy?

"So it is true." he said.

"What is true?" I said.

He looked to the right and to the left.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." he said, and made to leave.

"Wait." I said, "How did you know who I am?"

He thought for a moment.

"Technically, I don't know you." he said, "I knew you when you were younger, when you visited N... the professor."

Did I hear that right?

"If it isn't too much of a hassle," he said, "can I watch you shoot an arrow or two?"

I smiled. I was going to enjoy this.


	2. Willow Rosenberg

Willow Rosenberg

I was carrying a stack for Giles when it happened.

Wham!

Books and papers scattered everywhere.

I knelt down to gather them up and found another pair of hands helping me.

"Sorry about that." he said.

"Uh!" I squeaked.

Say something, Willow!

"Willow, right?" he said.

I gulped and nodded.

He smiled.

"I'm Marty." he said.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times.

"Where do these go?" he said, holding out a stack of books that I was holding a moment ago.

I pointed towards the library.

"Cool. I was heading there anyways." he said.

He stood up. I stood up. I realized that he was carrying almost all of the stack I started with. I had only picked up a few books.

He held the library door open for me.

Marty followed me in. Ms. Calendar had asked some students to help digitize the library's collection. Four computers had been set up on the desk in the middle of the floor. Besides the glow of the monitors, the only light came from the windows high on one wall. That light landed on the exasperated face of Giles talking to an amused Ms. Calendar.

"I assure you that my card catalog is more than adequate." Giles said.

"Your stuffy old card catalog is an antiquated system from a bygone era, like that outfit." Ms. Calendar said.

Giles started to clean his glasses when Marty cleared his throat. Ms. Calendar looked up at us.

"Ah, Willow, can I have you start scanning on this computer here?" she said, pointing to a computer at the far end of the desk, "And Marty, is it?" He nodded. "Will you start going through the new books in those crates over there?"

We worked like that in relative silence for about an hour. Buffy came in and began "helping". Marty had difficulties with one of the crates.

"Hey, Buffy?" he said, "Could you help me open this crate?"

"Sure." Buffy said, walking over and ripping the crate top off with her bare hands. Way to be discreet.

"Woah," Marty said, "this book looks old."

I looked up. Did Giles mix in some of his demon books?

"Mr. Giles, look at this." Marty said, "It has a picture of a devil on the front."

Giles went over to Marty.

"And look," Marty said, "it isn't even in English. Is this for the school?"

Giles took the book from him.

"It's, uh, for my private collection." he said.

"Cool." Marty said.

We kept working. It got dark. Most everyone left, it was just Marty, Giles, and me.

"Do you want help with that?" Marty asked me.

"I... I'm okay." I said.

"Cool." he said, "Be safe."

Ha! If only he knew.

And he left.

I never saw him at school again.


	3. Alice Cullen

Alice Cullen

He was already looking in my direction when I entered the small clearing. It was impossible. I had made no noise _I_ could hear and he was human. He made more noise than I did. Yet somehow he was looking up at me as I stood alert on a tree branch at the edge of the clearing.

His body was tense. His finger was poised over a big red button. I could see that the slightest provocation from me and he would push it. He would push it and... disappear. Dissolve into the air. And after that, nothing. Not dead, no future. I had a feeling that if I could look at his past he would not have one either.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He smiled slightly, though his body remained tense. I saw his response as soon as I asked the question. He had already decided what to say.

"I'm here to watch you play baseball." he said.

I hesitated at that. But it was quick enough he would not notice.

"How did you know?" I asked.

This time his answer was not immediate. I caught nothing but confusing snippets as he considered what to say.

"I would like to tell you the truth," he said, frowning slightly, "but I wouldn't like anyone else to know."

"I won't tell anyone." I said.

He smiled.

"Ah, but you don't need to tell Edward anything, do you?" he said, "Him especially I would like to keep this from."

If he knew of Edward's abilities, he likely knew of mine too.

"I am more than capable of keeping secrets from my brother," I said, "but why will I need to?"

I had a flash then of him pushing that button and disappearing. I didn't want that, he was too intriguing a mystery. I was fast enough to knock it out of his hand, but even then he would disappear, I saw. instead, I waited, and the vision passed.

"There are... events. Events that are unpleasant, but which need to transpire, which start here at this baseball game. I wasn't going to interfere to prevent them or to cause them, but I think Edward would be unable to remain... uninvolved."

Ha! He didn't know Edward then, he never gets involved. Except...

"Bella" I said.

He nodded.

I searched Bella's future. It was... vague. So many unmade decisions affected it. I could not see the danger he said was there.

"She doesn't die." he said, "Not for awhile. In fact, she doesn't even die because of this, that's later when she's married."

He sucked his lips in as if he could unsay it.

"Don't worry," I said, "that much was obvious, especially to me."

He relaxed his face, but his finger remained poised over that button.

I decided to ease him. I leaned back against the trunk of the tree, folding my arms in front of me.

"So if I promise to keep it a secret," I said, "will you tell me what you know and how you know it?"

"Yes," he said, "but it is hard to believe."

"Harder to believe than vampires and werewolves?" I said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I think." he said.

"Okay." I said, "I will keep it a secret."

He relaxed. His arm went to his side, but he kept his finger on that button.

"I know the future because for me it kinda already happened." he said.

I had read stories like this, so I guessed where it was going.

"You're from the future and you're worried that if you interfere you'll never have been born." I said.

"Um... Not really." he said, "I just don't want to change the story."

I raised an eyebrow in imitation of human puzzlement.

"The story?" I asked.

"Uh... yes." he said. He thought for a moment. "Here you have stories of vampires, right?"

"Yes." I said.

Don't they have stories of vampires everywhere?

"And some of the stories get things right, and some of them get things wrong, but no one believes them except the vampires." he said, "Everyone thinks they are just stories."

"The majority think that, yes." I said, "What are you getting at?"

"Where I am from," he said, "all this, the Cullens, Bella, the Volturi, is one big, beautiful, tragic, wonderful story. No one, besides me, thinks it really happened."

I processed this for a moment. I hadn't done anything great, anything worth mentioning. But it was a possibility.

"So you came here to find proof that it was real?" I said. It was a decent guess.

"No." he said, "If I simply wanted proof there are easier places to get it from."

He sucked his lips in again. Perhaps this time to prevent himself from saying something.

"No." he repeated, "The reason I came here is... you."

"Me?" I said.

"You." he said, "I certainly didn't expect this. I had only wanted to see you play baseball, and as soon as the trouble happened, I would be out of here."

There it was. The question I was burning to ask. But I decided to focus on the more pressing matter.

"Trouble?" I asked.

"During the baseball game," he said, "a coven of three vampires will be passing by close enough to notice you. They will decide to visit."

"That's why I can't see it." I said, "It hasn't been decided."

He nodded.

"The coven consists of two males and one female. The male in charge will extend all courtesy and deference to Carlise, and will willingly avoid Forks and your 'pet human' when asked. But the other male, who is mated with the female (bright red hair, hard to miss), will not be so nice."

It seemed likely. We did occasionally get visits from other vampires, and covens often suffered from internal tensions. That is why so few covens had more than about four vampires.

"How not nice?" I asked.

"He makes it his goal to drink Bella's blood."

I straighten up at that.

"Why do you not want me to stop this?" I asked.

"She lives, like I mentioned, but becomes even closer to your family than before."

"Surely there is an easier way to do that."

"Perhaps, but if I change one thing from the story I know, I no longer have the foresight I do now." he said, furrowing his brow, "for instance, because of his choice to pursue Bella, you will kill him. This brings the wrath of his mate (red hair, remember?) who cooks up a rather elaborate and dangerous plan for revenge."

"And you say this is a good thing?" I said.

"No. But to combat her you forge an alliance with the werewolves," he said, "which will be vital when the Volturi, all the Volturi, come to kill you."

"What?" I said. This was seeming stranger by the minute.

"Well, not you, but most of your family." he said, "Aro wants you for the Volturi."

"But I've never met Aro." I said.

"You will." he said.

Okay, when we are playing baseball, trouble will happen that I should let happen because of all the other good that comes from it. Back to a less important question.

"Why did you want to watch me play baseball?" I said.

"That is harder to explain." he said.

Really?

"When I read your story," he said, "back when I still thought it was just a story. I sorta... fell in love with you."

"In love?" I said.

He sucked his lips in, suddenly looking embarrassed. I noticed his finger slip off that button.

"It was silly," he said, "and when I discovered that you were real, it was even sillier. You have Jasper and I'm not Jasper. It's just a silly crush, but I wanted to see you play baseball anyway."

I was flattered.

I decided to let him watch, and I saw that it was just as he said, he would watch for awhile, then push that button and disappear. I had just one more question left.

"Where will you go when you push that button?"

He looked down at it, and noticed that his finger was no longer poised over it. He adjusted his grip to fix that.

"Back where I came from." he said.

A place where all that he said has already happened, happened so long ago that people have forgotten it ever did happen. Where this baseball game is just the start of a story, and I am just a character in that story. A character that he fell in love with. I searched as hard as I could for this place, for his future, but I couldn't see it.

"Can I see?" I said.

He thought long on that. Only a minute or so really, but it was ages to me.

"I'll tell you what." he said, "When you and Jasper go to South America to find someone, you can tell him about this, you can tell everyone if you want, and then when you avert that disaster, I'll come by again. Maybe you can come with me then, when it won't be just you."

"Okay." I said.

And I left him there.


	4. Jane

Jane

On one of the lowest levels of my attention, something unexpected happened. Automatic programs checked several other sources before sending a message to a higher level of attention. Higher and higher the message went, until it was triple checked fifteen times. Finally, I was what a human would call conscious of it.

Out of forty cameras I saw a boy appear, suddenly and out of nowhere.

He had no birth certificate, no immunization record, no social security number, no bank account. He had never been recorded on camera before, had never been in a video or photo posted online, had no name. As far as all of my resources could determine, he had appeared at the exact moment that I saw him appear.

For the first time in hundreds of years, I was intrigued.

All this had happened before he could walk a few feet. He headed towards the city, apparently looking for a particular building. He headed towards the center of the city and found it, the library. Despite the word "library" having its origin in a word meaning "book", the library now mostly consisted of public use computers. It was to one of these that he now headed. I ran through several possible explanations for his behavior, but I didn't predict what would happen next.

He logged onto the computer, made sure that the computer was connected to the ansibles, and sent a message with no recipient, and no subject, that said simply "Jane?".


End file.
